Shipping containers used to move cargo are generally large box-like structures. Providing these shipping containers to users in the field is difficult due to their weight and size. As such, a limited number of containers can be moved at one time in a fully assembled form. To overcome this logistical hurdle, some shipping containers are designed to be modular. That is, modular shipping containers are designed to be shipped in a disassembled state and then reassembled on-site.
An inherent property of modular shipping containers is that they include various disconnected parts, which must be assembled by an end user to ensure the parts are properly connected and aligned to form the container. An end user of modular shipping containers may experience significant costs associated with the time required to assemble a container, and the shipping space occupied by the container in a disassembled state (i.e., a shipping space may define how many containers are shipped to an end user). Additionally, improper assembly may lead to potential leak paths forming within the container.